Windmill
by Randa-Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke defeated both the great Snake Sannin, Orochimaru and his dreaded brother, Uchiha Itachi. He can keep the likes of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Naruto at bay so how can this opponent defeat him?


**Windmill**

_Written by Randa-Chan 2008_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine so there.

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke defeated both the great Snake Sannin, Orochimaru and his dreaded brother, Uchiha Itachi. He can keep the likes of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Naruto at bay so how can this opponent defeat him?

* * *

Blood.

It dribbled down his chin slowly, thin and strange feeling against his pale skin. It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation and neither was it unfamiliar to find himself lying in the dirt like a broken doll, limbs splayed haphazardly, his energy utterly spent.

It was how he felt that day, the day he'd killed Uchiha Itachi.

Yet his brother's death had brought him no peace. He wasn't surprised. Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan anymore. Especially if it concerned him he supposed.

No. In the end the single bizarre thing that had turned this situation upside down and made it like none other before was that finally, Uchiha Sasuke had been defeated and his opponent was still standing.

The rain came down, wetting both their forms; his barely conscious in the mud while the other crouched beside him.

The surrounding area was utter chaos. They were somewhere in Stone, he remembered that. Trees lay up rooted, huge gashes were wrenched across the earth's surface. The blackened area to his right was where he'd used his ultimate technique and the black flames had failed to subdue his opponent. To his left lay the scarred earth where Manda and the giant white wolf called Yuki had gone head to head. Somewhere back behind him he'd lost his Atsuki cloak to a powerful fire jutsu, one even he'd never heard of.

And now, right here where he lay was where he had fallen, defeated at last. The battle had been long and though blood ran down his opponent's bare arms and the black cloth stretched across his chest, his opponent had never looked for a moment like he might loose.

He was lucky he supposed that where he had fallen he could see his opponent. If he hadn't then he would have lacked the energy to turn and look at him at all.

The dull, chipped Wolf mask stared back at him. A black, tattered scarf was wound about the ANBU's head. The leaf insignia of his bare arm marked him as a Konoha shinobi.

He didn't know who his opponent was but he idly wondered. To be defeated by this person? It was so strange that'd he'd never heard of them. If he'd known of someone like this in Konoha he never would have left. But he had and deep down they'd all been right.

Naruto…

Sakura…

Kakashi…

They hadn't lied about what they'd said and not once had Team 7 closed the door on him.

It was almost a relief to be stopped by this mysterious Leaf nin. Finally he could stop. He could stop running and just be.

Perhaps the nin would kill him, he didn't know but he'd be at peace if that were the case. And if he didn't, he'd still go back to Konoha anyway. He'd been defeated, it was only fair and he'd spend the rest of his days there, peacefully working to pay off the damage he'd caused that could never be payed back no matter how many hours of labour he did.

The ANBU shifted finally. They'd both been still an age, taking in the truth of the moment.

Rising, he loomed over the Uchiha and Sasuke closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

There was the sharp ring of steel in the air and something thumped against the earth right beside his head.

"This weapon was the first time you stepped out of the darkness."

Sasuke opened his eyes. Steel passed before them a bare five inches away. The blade of a windmill shruiken rested in the thick mud beside him.

"It was the only sign," continued the ANBU softly.

Sasuke glanced back. With a rustle of cloth, the black scarf fell away, dropping with a squelched in the mud next to the shruiken.

_Silver…_

The Wolf mask landed on the cloth beside the shruiken.

_Sharingan… _

"Kakashi…sensei…"

"Hai. Hatake Kakashi. Son of the White Fang. Student of the Fourth. Team mate of Rin and Obito. ANBU at 14, Captain of Uchiha Itachi. Bearer of the Sharingan. Sole survivor of Team 7. Sensei of Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi container and apprentice of Jiriya the Toad Sannin. Sensei of Haruno Sakura, apprenticed to Tsunade the Slug Sannin and Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Sensei of Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, my apprentice and the betrayer of Konoha. Captain of the new Team 7, part of Konoha's Rookie Nine. Victor against missing nin Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence fell, only the soft patter of rainfall heard around the two shinobe.

"Let's go home…Sasuke. Let's go home to Konoha."

"…hai."

**FIN **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I always believed Kakashi could defeat Sasuke. If I weren't so certain Naruto would bring him home with maybe Sakura's help then I'd reckon Kakashi would. That's if the author stops jerking us around though and doesn't kill off Kakashi-sensei. *grumbles and mutters…dumb ass author*

Ja ne!


End file.
